


Babygirl Need Some Rock 'n' Roll

by candy_bong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, F/F, Fluff, Maybe some angst, Non-Idol AU, one thing tho, rating might change later, this will be really really gay, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_bong/pseuds/candy_bong
Summary: Long story short, Nayeon is the lead singer & lead guitarist, Momo is the drummer & background vocals, Sana is the bassist & background vocals. And Mina is just really very gay.Ooh, and there's band rivalry.





	Babygirl Need Some Rock 'n' Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, let's begin this story! Based almost entirely off of the t-shirt Mina was wearing that said "Babygirl need some rock and roll" and ...my [own tweet](https://twitter.com/HlRAIMOMOS/status/974692801643343872). Is that a shameless self-plug of my twitter? Yes, of course.

 Mina hadn’t anticipated the effect her smirk and wink would have on her. She hadn’t anticipated Minatozaki Sana.

 

All Mina could gather from the frazzled phone call she’d gotten from Jihyo was that Jeongyeon was pissed. And so were Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Dahyun. When she finally made her way to the backstage of the coffee shop stage, Jeongyeon was pacing the length of the room furiously. It wasn’t a very big room but at least she was gaining a lot of steps. Jihyo breathed a sigh of relief the moment she caught sight of Mina by the door and immediately walked over to her.

“Thank fuck you’re here. Please, handle this, I can’t.” She threw up her hands in a dramatic gesture and walked out of the room.

Mina dropped her jacket onto the nearest chair or was it a stool? and proceeded to put her hands on Jeongyeon’s shoulders, effectively stopping her 78th furious pace, and shook her.

“Okay, enough. What the heck is going on?”

Behind Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Dahyun all collectively let out the most tragic and annoyed sigh, causing Mina to furrow her eyebrows and peek at them. “Can one of you start speaking already?”

“They’re here.” Jeongyeon said viciously. It only confused Mina further.

“Who?”

“ _Them._ ” That helped so much.

Chaeyoung, bless her, noticed Mina’s confusion and piped up, “Remember when we told you about our rivals? She means them.”

‘Rivals’ was probably too extra but Jeongyeon insisted on calling them that and nothing else. She would call them nothing but that. Anyway, now her anger made sense. It didn’t make much sense to Mina but whatever.

“Alright, so they’re here. That’s all. Why does that matter? You’re here to sing, not socialize with them.”

Jeongyeon let out a disgruntled noise. Dahyun spoke in her stead, “They’re our replacements.”

“What the heck? How’s that even possible?” Mina now understood their anger better, “How can they just take over your spot?”

Tzuyu shrugged, “Who knows? They’re snakes, they can slither their way into anything.” Beside her, Chaeyoung and Dahyun shuddered, their skin crawling.

Frankly speaking, Mina still thought the girls always overreacted a bit whenever the touchy topic of their ‘rivals’ came up. But this time, they had every right to be pissed.

“I’m gonna go talk to the manager.” Mina stated before grabbing her jacket from the chair/stool and walking out. What she didn’t notice was the girl she almost bumped into after closing the door after her.

“Oh fuck, sorry!” The curse flew out of her mouth before she looked up at the girl in front of her.

She now noticed the girl she almost bumped into. Her brain short circuited when she registered the girl’s hands softly holding onto her arms. And oh gosh, her face. Mina’s brain had definitely melted, it was mush, all she could do was blink dazedly at the girl. Okay, it was probably getting a bit creepy now, she told herself and shook her head. As if that would help.

The girl grinned. Fuck.

“Sorry for almost bumping into you. Are you okay?”

“Yeah no, it’s alright. It’s my fault, I wasn’t… paying attention to where I was going.” Truth be told, Mina had actually forgotten where she was going so.

“Let’s just agree on sharing the blame, yeah?” The girl said, chuckling. Even her laugh was somehow hot and cute at the same time. Or maybe Mina was just really gay. It was probably both of the aforementioned. Mina nodded, letting a smile that she hoped didn’t look too pained take over her face.

“So, anyway! I’ll get out of your way now!” The girl stepped to the side, giving Mina space to walk through. It was then that Mina noticed the guitar case strapped to the girl’s back. Her eyes widened as the girl started to walk away, her mind putting two and two together at a rapid pace. Fucking hell, did she just almost bump into one of the ‘rivals’?

As Mina continued to stare at the girl walking away, she suddenly turned around as if she knew she was being watched and smirked at Mina.

“The name’s Minatozaki Sana, by the way. In case you’re wondering.”

Sana winked at her before turning the corner and getting out of Mina’s sight.

Mina did, in fact, meet one of the ‘rivals’. And good god, was she hot.

This could mean nothing but trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to pottermisfits for helping out with the band names and plot! Please check their stuff out, they write occasionally.


End file.
